This invention relates generally to sealing devices and particularly to devices designed to provide a permanent airtight seal closing the ends of consumer meat product casings such as are used for poultry, sausages and frankfurters.
In recent years plastic bags or casings have been increasingly used for food containers and in particular for use in consumer food sales. In the packaging of meat foods such as sausages and frankfurters, for example, the meat product is packed within a tubular-like plastic casing which is then sealed at both ends. This sealing process is typically accomplished through the use of sealing clips or staples. Most of such sealing devices have been constructed of metal and are often used in automatic stapling apparatus. The problems with the use of such metal staples or clips, however, is that they will trigger and set off a false alarm if used near metal detectors which meat packers oftentimes use to insure a pure and healthy product.
Plastic devices have also been used to seal bags and the like as shown in Brenker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,273 and Laguerre, U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,240. These sealing devices, however, are not adequate for consumer meat products in that they are not durable and do not provide a permanent, airtight seal, as is obviously required to withstand store handling and to maintain freshness. Furthermore, these sealing devices are also relatively complex and not easily adapted for use in automated apparatus as required in high sales volume consumer goods.
It would be desirous and advantageous to have a sealing device made of plastic or some other non-metallic material which had the capability to provide a permanent, airtight seal and yet be fairly simple, economical and efficient. Preferably this device is provided with appropriate guide members so that it could easily be used with automated machinery.